Wedding problems and old enemies
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Dave and Claire's wedding is just a few days away and things seem to be going nearly perfect. But what happens when certain things and people get spell trouble for the Sevilles? Includes AxB, SxJ, and TxE romance and fluff. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1-Wedding attire

Wedding problems and old enemies

*Chpt 1*

**A/N: Alrighty. This story is basically about Dave and Claire's wedding and some problems that arise in the event of it. While its part humor, there will be quite a few serious things, suspenseful stuff, and what not. Also as usual, there will plenty of Alvittany, Simonette and Theonor in it cuz I know much people like that. As usual this is in CGI and it will be a multi chapter story. I'm just not sure how many. But please do be nice with reviews cuz I've been wanting to write this for a while and the last thing I need is someone telling how awful my stories are. If you don't like it, that's fine. Just don't rant on and on about. Otherwise, review your hearts out for all I care. Anyhow, enjoy!**

It was a typical Friday night for the Seville family. Except for the fact, Dave Seville was going to be marrying his fiancée Claire Wilson in exactly two days. The wedding was going to be in Florida and the plan was for them all to leave first thing in the morning to get on a plane to go there and the wedding ceremony would take place the day after they'd be arriving in Florida.

"Okay. So if we all get up tomorrow by eight forty five and get out of the house by nine fifteen, we should be able to get to the airport by nine forty which will be perfect timing for us to get on our plane which leaves at ten twenty." Dave verified.

"EIGHT FORTY FIVE?! IN THE MORNING?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!" Alvin exclaimed.

Brittany laughed at her counterpart's reaction earning herself a glare from Alvin. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped.

"Your reaction to having to get up early when it's only one time." Brittany replied holding her stomach. Alvin tried to keep a straight face but as he thought about it, he started to laugh as well.

"Uh, Dave? Why isn't Claire flying with us?" Theodore asked innocently.

Dave opened his mouth to reply until his niece Sasha explained for him. "Because the groom can't see the bride before the wedding." She said.

"But he's seeing her at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night and_ that's_ before the wedding." Eleanor reminded.

"That's different. The groom can't see her in her dress before the wedding. Claire won't be wearing her wedding dress on that night. She'll just be wearing a regular dress." Sasha explained.

"Oh okay." Theodore realized with a small smile now understanding a bit better.

"Just out of curiosity, what's the big deal about the groom seeing the bride in her wedding dress on the day before the wedding? I mean… they're gonna be seeing each other anyways. So what's the difference?" Brittany questioned.

"Nobody really knows honestly. It's just one of those weird wedding traditions." Sasha responded with a smirk. "They say it's bad luck."

"But Claire insists on doing these wedding traditions and I'm not about to anger my soon to be wife two days before our wedding." Dave said.

Just then there was a knock on the door and as if on cue, Toby came running down the stairs. "YES! It's here!" He exclaimed eagerly as he picked up a large package off the front porch and carried it inside the house, then setting it on the kitchen countertop.

"What'd you order?" Simon asked as Toby grabbed a knife and carved open the box like a he was carving a pumpkin.

"A tuxedo." Toby said proudly and pulled the flaps of the box down.

"Why didn't you just buy one from a boutique or something?" Sasha questioned.

"Because those places charge like… what? A hundred bucks and besides, I got this online which was way cheaper." Toby told her and pulled the tissue paper from the box. But when he saw what was inside, he was anything but pleased. "N-no. No, no, no. What-what is this? This isn't what I asked for?"

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"THIS is what's wrong!" Toby blurted held up the tuxedo he'd ordered which was on a hanger which was caped with plastic. The tuxedo was a bright grape purple with black cuffs, a black shirt button up shirt underneath and purple bow tie the same color as the outside of the tuxedo.

They all stared at Toby for a minute and then just burst out laughing. Toby looked at all of them with a bewildered expression glued on his face. "This isn't funny!" He snapped.

"It's a little funny." Jeanette admitted between giggles.

"What is funny about a grown man going to a wedding dressed like a grape?" Toby asked.

"Um… well pretty much everything from the grown man part to the being dressed like a grape." Alvin laughed.

"I just don't understand." Toby said with a sigh. "The description said it was a black tuxedo with light blue shirt underneath along with a dark blue tie. I even saw a picture."

"I don't know, Toby. This might suit you a little better." Sasha joked holding back a laugh.

"Guys! This is serious. I can't where this to the wedding. Now what am I supposed to wear?" Toby exclaimed unhappily. "Dave, don't you have _anything _I could wear?"

"As a matter a fact I do. Upstairs in the closet, there's a black suit with a light green button down shirt and a dark green tie. It's not a tuxedo. But it should do." Dave told him.

"You're a life saver, Dave. Thank you." Toby said running upstairs.

"Alright. It's eight o'clock. I want you all in bed by eight thirty." Dave announced.

"WHAT?" They all said together except for Sasha.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because we need to be up early tomorrow. Therefore, it'll help for us all to get to bed early." Dave replied. "Did everyone get a start on or finish packing?" They all shook their heads. "Then go do that right now."

The six chipmunks all walked up to the room they shared and started to pack. Brittany seemed to be packing more than she should've as the others only packed what was necessary to pack. "Brittany, do you really need that much stuff? Half of it isn't even clothes. It's makeup." Jeanette exclaimed.

"It's a wedding and I need to look my best." Brittany retorted as she continued packing.

Jeanette's lips slowly curved into a smile. "You mean for a certain chipmunk… dressed in red?" She teased.

Brittany's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "That isn't true." She mumbled.

"It is too, Britt. Come on. Eleanor and I both see the way you look at him…. And the way he looks at _you_." Jeanette disagreed.

"Would you shush?! He'll hear if we're not careful." Brittany exclaimed in a hushed tone. Jeanette laughed a little at her sister's reaction.

"Hey, Britt. I've meaning to-"Alvin started but was cut off.

"Okay guys. Bedtime." Dave said as he stood in the doorway. "Remember that we need to be up by eight forty five. Good night." With that he walked out of the room closing door.

"You can tell me some other time." Brittany said with a shrug. "Night, Alvin." She then hopped into her bed and went to sleep.

"Yeah… night." Alvin said to himself sadly and went to his own bed.

**I apologize if that chapter was kinda boring. But it is only the first chapter. The next chapter will be more interesting and have more Alvittany, Simonette and Theonor in it. It will also get more into the wedding and all that stuff. If you have any ideas, requests, or suggestions for the chapters to come in this story, just message me. I check my inbox all the time and I'm very open to other ideas. Plus I love it when viewers give me ideas for my stories cuz it helps to keep me going just like good reviews which I'm hoping for. So R&R. Next chapter shall be up soon! Bye!=)**


	2. Chapter 2-Surprise

Wedding problems and old enemies

*Chpt 2*

**A/N: This chapter took me a VERY long time to write and I sure hope it was worth it. It has way more AxB, SxJ, and TxE stuff than the last one. Also, there are a few new characters but not a whole lot and this chappie also has a cliffhanger which I will not say what it is because that would spoil it for ya guys. Enjoy!**

That next morning when they got to the airport, everyone was set on making sure things went according to plan. They had made it out of the house and if Toby wouldn't have had to go to the bathroom, they would've been out of the house sooner. Also, Theodore almost gotten left behind since the others were in such a big hurry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now preparing for takeoff. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices until the plane is safely in the air. Thank you." The pilot said over a speaker.

"Toby, did you not just hear what the pilot said? We're supposed to turn off all electronic devices until the plane in the air." Sasha reminded her brother was on his Gameboy.

"But I've almost reached a new record on my high score." Toby argued.

Sasha groaned, rolling her eyes. "Yeah and I don't care." She said taking the device from her brother.

"Sasha! Give it back!" Toby hissed as the redhead girl put his gaming device in her light brown leather purse.

"Gosh. You're worse than Alvin when it comes to videogames." Brittany remarked with a giggle.

"Hey, I heard that. I do have ears in case nobody remembers." Alvin blurted unhappily poking his head out.

The plane slowly began to move itself forward and then tilted slightly upward towards the sky. "Uh…" Jeanette moaned nervously.

"You okay, Jeanette?" Simon asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a little nervous. We've only been on a plane one time and it's been a while." Jeanette replied.

"Y-yeah… w-what if the plane c-crashes o-or it-"Brittany wondered shakily, her blue eyes widening in fear.

"Girls, just relax." Alvin said soothingly.

"This plane is completely safe. Otherwise, they wouldn't have us all flying on it." Simon told them.

"Plus you're here with us and we're not gonna let anything bad happen to you." Alvin added rubbing Brittany's arm.

About twenty minutes into the flight had gone by and all three chippettes were now dead asleep on their male counterparts. Brittany was molded into Alvin's side, her head in his chest as Alvin had his arm around her shoulder. Jeanette was asleep on Simon's lap with his hand stroking her hair. Eleanor and Theodore were just leaned against each other back to back keeping each other warm.

"Attention all passengers." The pilot began about thirty minutes later. "We are now landing in Florida. Please stay seated until the plane has come to a complete stop and thank you for flying with us."

Alvin shook his counterpart lightly. "Britt, wake up. The plane is landing." He said softly.

"Hey." Brittany returned sleepily, fluttering her eyes open. The plane finally landed and they all got off the plane stepping into the airport.

"Guys over here!" A familiar female voice called out. It was Toby's girlfriend, Julie. Her sleek dark brown hair was in a curly pony tail and she wore a golden yellow dress which went to her knees with a midnight blue jean jacket and dark brown heels. She was carrying a magenta wheelie suitcase.

"Julie! You made it!" Sasha exclaimed happily and went to hug her. Julie and Sasha were practically like sisters. She had always babysat Sasha when she was little and now that they were older and Julie was dating Toby, they did even more things together.

"Of course I did. How was your guys' flight down here?" Julie asked.

"Good. I had to take Toby's Gameboy from him though before take-off." Sasha giggled.

"Speaking of…. Do I not get a hug or kiss?" Toby questioned. Julie rolled her eyes and gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Well, I suppose we should get to the hotel and check in." Dave said.

"What hotel are we staying in?" Eleanor asked.

"The Lake Eve Resort. It's about twenty minutes away from here." Dave replied. "I'll call a cab." He pulled about his phone and called a taxi.

Once at the hotel, everyone was struck with wonder. There was a huge waterfall right in front of the building. "Toby, you get the luggage." Sasha instructed as her and Julie grabbed their own suitcases from the trunk.

"Why do I _always _have to be the bag boy?" Toby grunted as he grabbed at least five bags of luggage from the trunk.

"Shut it." Sasha said as they walked into the hotel.

They entered the lobby to see Claire standing at the check in desk. She was wearing a purple tank top and black capris and carried a scarlet red suitcase. "Hi guys." Claire said.

"Hey." Sasha greeted.

"Sasha, where's Toby?" Claire asked.

"Struggling deeply with the luggage Sasha is making him carry in here." Alvin smirked.

Toby finally hauled the luggage up to the others and pointed his finger at Sasha. "You know something…. Most men have to get married to suffer this kind of abuse." He remarked.

Claire put her hand on her hip and gave him a look that said 'Excuse me'. "Toby's in trouble." Sasha teased in a sing-song voice.

"Not including you, Ms. Wilson." Toby assured her sheepishly.

"It's fine, Toby. I'll see you all at the rehearsal dinner tonight." Claire responded and walked into an elevator.

Later on that day around five, there was a knock on their hotel room door. Sasha opened it to see her best friend, Josie Lillian. She looked at bit different than when she'd last seen her. Her hair been cut and now only went a little ways past her shoulder unlike before and she appeared to have put on a few pounds but still skinny as ever. "Surprise!" She said with a grin.

"Josie?!" Sasha exclaimed and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help you celebrate if that's okay. Oh and there's someone else too." Josie replied.

But it wasn't exactly someone Sasha was prepared to see. It was her ex-boyfriend Kyle. They were still friends and were considering getting back together. But this wasn't the time she was hoping to be thinking about it. Sasha went blank and had to scramble together some words in order to speak. "Hey." She said in a slight daze.

"Hi." Kyle returned. "How are you?"

"Fine and you?" Sasha asked.

"Same." Kyle answered.

"Well…. I suppose we'll see you at the rehearsal dinner. Later, Sasha." Josie said and started to leave.

"Jose." Sasha said firmly from behind. Kyle walked away but Josie slowly walked up to Sasha.

Josie sighed. "You're mad." She guessed.

"Yeah. I am mad. You brought my ex down here to my Uncle's wedding." Sasha snapped.

"I was gonna tell you." Josie said.

"That isn't the point. Kyle and I aren't quite ready to speak with each other about things again." Sasha clarified.

"But you said you were gonna get back together and I thought-"Josie began.

"_Considering_. We're considering it. Do you not know the meaning of that, Josie? I know you were just trying to do something nice. But wake up and smell reality. You're not my relationship councilor. So quit acting like it and please… let us work out the things in our relationship." Sasha exclaimed and walked into the room without another word slamming the door in her face. "Josie is such an idiot sometimes. I swear."

"What happened?" Julie asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She brought my ex-boyfriend Kyle down here and didn't even bother saying anything to me." Sasha told her.

"Okay. I get that you're upset. But right now we need to focus on the rehearsal dinner. So just don't let it get to you." Julie assured her.

Later on that night, they were in the main ballroom which they were using not for the actual wedding but the wedding rehearsal. "Sasha?" Kyle said.

"Yeah?" Sasha replied.

"You should know it was my idea to tag along with Josie. Josie didn't really have anything to do with it." Kyle explained.

"Oh okay. Well…. Thanks for letting me know that. Honesty is rare when it comes to guys in my case. So thanks." Sasha responded with a smile. Kyle just nodded in response and walked away.

"He's your boyfriend?" A voice from behind said. It was Sasha's cousins Madison and Arianna. They both looked alike and were Sasha's age except Madison had long curly sand blonde hair and Arianna's was the same color but it only went down to her shoulders and was straight.

"Ex-boyfriend actually. I broke up with him." Sasha said.

"Hm. Wonder how he celebrated." Arianna smirked.

"Arianna." Madison defended.

"I mean I can't believe you dumped a hottie like that." Arianna continued. "You must not be very smart." She just simply walked away without another word.

"I'm… really sorry about that. She's got a bit of a big mouth." Madison said.

"It's totally fine. I've dealt with girls like that before. So…." Sasha assured her.

That night, it was around eleven thirty and Brittany had one of the worst nightmares in her life.

_The phone rang. "Guess who?" A voice that was all too familiar said. Brittany didn't even have time to respond. "You are going to perform for me or else."_

_Then her dream went to a different part. She heard screams coming from her sisters but she couldn't get to them in time. When she saw them they were being thrown into a cage and were just looking at her with a look of hopelessness in their eyes. Brittany immediately broke down crying with tears leaking from her sapphire blue eyes as she watched them be put in a car and the car drove away. Tears clouded her vision as she just sat there pounding the ground angrily and then just sat there with her head in her hands. Her sisters were gone and she couldn't get them back this time._

**Uh oh. Could it be? Hopefully Brittany's dream doesn't end up becoming a reality. I hope you liked this fluffiness this chapter had and that you'll review it. Next chapter coming soon! Later!=)**


	3. Chapter 3-What if

Wedding problems and old enemies

Chpt 3

**A/N: Okay so this chapter has AxB AND SxJ fluff in it and we also get to see Claire's wedding dress- or get a visual on it I should say. Like before, this chapter is not only hilarious but it has a cliffhanger. So... enjoy!**

Brittany jolted awake and looked around the room frantically. Even though, it was only a dream, it just seemed all too real from the phone call to losing her sisters. What if Ian was back? What if he was going to come back for her or worse her sisters? What if she couldn't protect them if he came back? Many other horrifying thoughts raced through her mind as she gulped and knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep that night…. Or at least not all by herself, the chippette got down from her bed careful not to wake the others who were asleep around her. Brittany hopped onto Alvin's bed where he slept alone and shook him lightly on the shoulder. "Alvin." She called out in a whisper. "Alvin… wake up." No response, she bit her lip in worry and tried again this time shaking him a little harder than before with both paws. "Come on Alvin. Please wake up."

Alvin groaned and rolled over on his side to see Brittany on his bed. "Brittany?" He guessed in confusion.

"Hey…." Brittany greeted shyly.

"It's late at night, Britt. What's wrong?" Alvin questioned softly but in annoyance.

"I-I…." Brittany began, but couldn't get the words out and put her head down sadly.

"Well?" Alvin wondered widening his eyes.

Brittany looked back up at him. "You know what?" She said. "Never mind. It's really stupid anyways. Sorry for waking you, Alvin. Night." She turned away, letting out a sigh and started to walk away.

Alvin grabbed her wrist making her stop in her tracks. "Wait a minute, Brittany. Come here." He instructed gently. Brittany reluctantly made her way back over to her counterpart and sat down beside him. "Now you woke me up for a reason and I wanna know what it is. If you don't tell me, I'll make you. So please tell me what's wrong."

"Okay. This is gonna sound really stupid. But I-I dr-dreamt that I-Ian came back and he-he-he-he t-"Brittany said but stopped when she started to tear up.

"What? What happened? What did he do exactly?" Alvin asked.

"H-he t-to-took m-m-m-my s-sisters. I heard them screaming for me and I ran as fast as I could. But…. By the time I g-got there…. I was…. I was too late. Ian had gotten them, locked them up in a cage, threw them in a car and just drove away with them before I could do anything." Brittany explained, her electric blue eyes getting watery. "It was so horrible."

"Britt…. Come here." Alvin said pulling her into a hug as Brittany broke into tears and he tried to console her. "Shh. It's alright. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real." He stroked her strawberry blonde hair and rocked her gently.

"But it felt so real. He was there. He called me and threatened me. Then the next thing I knew, he had both of my sisters. Alvin, what if he _does_ come back? I'm so scared." Brittany sobbed her voice and body trembling in fear.

"Alright, Brittany. Listen to me." Alvin told her firmly as Brittany let out another sob while he held her close. "I know what that jerk did to you guys and how bad of an experience it was for you. But Ian Hawke is _not _coming back again. He doesn't even have any idea of knowing where we're at which means he's not gonna find you or your sisters or any of us at all. So you don't need to be scared at all because you're safe. It was a bad dream and that's it."

Brittany sighed deeply and nodded. "I guess you're right. I should know that my sisters and I are safe with you guys. But it just scared me so bad that I couldn't help but think of what could happen." She replied.

Alvin rubbed her arm. "I know. But it's over. So do you think you can go back to sleep now?" He asked. Brittany gave a nod and curled up next to him and they both drifted to sleep.

The next day, the girls had all gone out with Claire to a boutique to pick up her wedding dress. "Well? What do you girls think?" Claire asked pulling the blue curtain to her changing room back and stepped out with a smile. She was wearing a long, elegant white dress which had one shoulder strap which was bejeweled with multiple flowers along with the waist line and there was one other layer underneath which had a small bejeweled flower to the side.

"How pretty! I like the flower." Eleanor exclaimed in awe at the dress.

"It's so elegant." Jeanette added.

"I think it's gorgeous." Sasha responded.

"I do too. Especially with how it flows down at the bottom." Brittany said.

"You're gonna look like a princess at your wedding." Julie told her.

Claire let out a nervous sigh. "I sure hope so. I just want everything to go alright for this wedding." She replied turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"It will." Julie assured her.

"As long as we don't let Toby out of our sights." Sasha smirked.

"Or Alvin." Brittany giggled.

"Okay. I think we're all set to go. I just need to grab the bridesmaids' dresses too." Claire told them.

Jeanette turned to her older sister who seemed rather quiet today. "Hey, Britt?" She said.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked.

"You seem a little…. Troubled. Did something happen?" Jeanette questioned.

"No. Everything is okay." Brittany replied. She knew she couldn't tell her little sisters about the dream she had. They would be horrified and with the wedding only a few days away, that was the last thing she wanted to happen because then it would lead to having to tell everyone else. But she tried to tell herself the same thing Alvin had told her…. It was only a nightmare, nothing more than that and so she simply tried to forget about it.

"Alright." Jeanette agreed. "If you say so."

"Let's go girls." Claire called out as they all walked out the door.

They got back to the hotel and were sent to the hotel kitchen to help making the wedding cake. "So we need a full cup of flower and…. at least four eggs." Sasha verified as she looked in the cookbook.

"Actually it says six." Toby said.

"Nuh uh. It specifically says we need four eggs or more. Look." Sasha demanded firmly shoving the book in his face.

"Oh." Toby replied sheepishly and put the book down. "I'll get the eggs and flower now." Sasha nodded in response.

"Let Sasha put them in. I don't trust Toby in this kind of situation." Alvin remarked.

"Hey. Do you guys really think I'm that unstable that I can't put a couple of ingredients in a dumb bowl?" Toby exclaimed.

"Little bit." Sasha answered and put the eggs and flower in before proceeding to add the other ingredients and stirred them all together.

"You're not stirring it right." Toby corrected her.

Sasha looked at him and paused for a moment before flicking batter off the spoon she was using to stir the cake mix into Toby's face. "Then you tell me how to wise guy." She taunted sarcastically.

Toby smeared the batter off his eyes. "Alright. I do not think it was necessary to fling cake batter onto my face. You could've been a little more mature." He snapped.

"Oh ME? Take a look at the guy who does nothing but make out with his girlfriend, plays video games, and calls himself the 'Tobster'." Sasha fired back and flung batter at him once more.

"You do that again and I'm telling." Toby threatened.

"We're not five anymore, Toby. Oh wait let me say that again. I'm not five anymore. But you for sure are." Sasha argued.

Just then Simon heard the voice of his red clad brother giggling mischievously. "Oooh Siiimmmon." Alvin called out. Simon turned to see Alvin holding a silver spoon in his arm.

"Don't even think about it, Alvin." Simon growled.

"Mmmmmm too late, Si." Alvin replied and chucked a spoonful of batter onto his brother's head. Simon fell over but it wasn't from the impact of the batter, but from the batter on counter.

"Oof!" Simon yelped as he lost his balance within seconds and fell onto the counter. "Ouch."

Jeanette smiled sympathetically and went to help her counterpart up. "That m-must've hurt." She guessed as she pulled him up.

"I've been through worse." Simon told her. He and Jeanette laughed at this comment. "No, seriously." The blue clad chipmunk then turned his gaze to Alvin. "Oh Alvin."

"Yeah?" Alvin questioned turning around.

"Come over here and give me a hug, bro." Simon said in a very convincing voice, wearing a devious smile.

Alvin cocked an eyebrow. "Is this a trick, Simon?" He wondered.

"What? No. I just wanna give my favorite brother a hug." Simon replied innocently opening his arms.

Alvin walked up to his brother and the two hugged each other tightly, while Simon raised his hand which was filled with cake batter above Alvin's head and slapped it right into his hair. "What the-?" Alvin realized as he reached up feeling the wet substance in his hair. "Simon….."

"Awww is Alvin upset. I personally think it's a good look for you." Simon mocked. Alvin lunged himself at his brother and just as they were about to continue, he heard a terrifying shriek come from outside of the kitchen.

**Hope you liked this chappie and found the Simonette and Alvittany fluff to your enjoyment I'm not great at Simonette stuff since Alvittany kinda more my main topic for romance but one can try right. Also, do tell me how you liked Claire's wedding dress and the next chapter is coming soon. See ya!=)**


	4. Chapter 4-Guess who

Wedding problems and old enemies

Chpt 4

**A/N: Alright. So this chapter is a little more intense and does have a cliffhanger. Also, it does have AxB fluff as always and even a bit of TxE. Enjoy!**

Into the room out of nowhere came none other than Brittany with a horrified expression on her face. "Alvin!" She called out running up to him looking scared out of her mind.

"What is it?" Alvin asked putting her hands on her shoulders.

"He called! He's gonna kill us! He's gonna kill us! We're gonna get locked up again. We're-" Brittany exclaimed frantically barely able to speak clearly.

"Okay, Britt. Listen to me." Alvin responded calmly as his counterpart was breathing heavily. But he couldn't get her attention because she kept looking away. "Brittany. You need to calm down. Alright? Relax for a second and tell me _slowly_ what happened."

"Ian Hawke j-just called me in the l-lobby. H-he says he'll find us no matter w-what and that if we don't perform for him, that we're gonna d-die." Brittany choked out her voice starting to crack.

"I-Ian Ha-Hawke?" Jeanette clarified. "B-Britt, a-sure it was h-him?"

"Pretty sure, Jeanette. Who else would call and threaten us like that?" Brittany replied.

"Sasha, in case you don't know who-"Simon started.

"I know who you're talking about. Toby's told me all about the freak." Sasha said.

"Well…. What should we do?" Toby asked.

"I think we should tell Dave and Claire." Theodore suggested.

"No." Brittany blurted out quickly.

"Give us one reason why, Brittany." Alvin said.

"The last thing Dave and Claire need is to be worrying about some nut job while their wedding is only a few days away." Brittany told them.

"No. The last thing they need is you guys or any of us getting kidnapped." Simon corrected the chippette.

"Brittany…. You know we have to." Eleanor said trying to be sympathetic.

Brittany sighed, knowing she didn't have a comeback for what they were telling her. "Fine. We'll tell them what's going on." She agreed reluctantly.

"WHO called?!" Dave exclaimed when he was told Ian had called.

"Ian Hawke." Eleanor replied.

"He called Brittany in the lobby." Simon added

"Okay. What did he say, Brittany?" Dave questioned.

"Um, he said that he's gonna find us no matter what and that if we don't perform for him or we die." Brittany explained.

"Do you think he actually knows where we are?" Jeanette asked fearfully.

"It's hard to say. Ian will say anything to get what he wants. But if he does, boys I have a big favor of you I need to ask." Dave said.

"Anything." Alvin responded with a shrug.

"If the girls want to sleep with you tonight, please just let them because I want them to feel safe." Dave told them.

"Um…" Simon started and looked over at the girls who weren't exactly paying any attention.

"Come on, Simon. It's the least we can do for them." Alvin pleaded.

"Yeah and it's just so they feel safe." Theodore agreed.

"I guess you're right. Dave, you can count on us." Simon said.

"That's what I like to hear. One more thing, I want no funny business with what I'm asking of you three…. And I'm looking at you, Alvin." Dave reminded them turning his gaze to Alvin.

"Hey! When have I ever done anything like that?" Alvin replied defensively.

"Well nothing. But you have done some other things that-"Simon began.

"Simon, as right as you are…. Please don't go into detail." Dave begged firmly putting his hand out as a signal to stop talking and brought it back in.

"Sorry." Simon said.

"Okay. Now I need to go take care of a few things. I'll be back in an hour and Toby and Sasha should be on their way here with Julie. But in the meantime, boys you know what to do." Dave told them. The three chipmunks nodded in understanding. Dave then took his hotel keycard and left the room.

"Uh, Theodore?" Eleanor said shyly.

"Yeah?" Theodore asked.

"Do you really think Ian knows where we are?" Eleanor responded, her bright emerald green eyes which normally were happy, now had a look of fear and worry mixed into them.

"I-I don't know, Ellie. But you shouldn't worry because my brothers and I will make sure you and sisters are safe." Theodore assured her. This comment made the small chippette brighten up a bit and she gave her counterpart a quick kiss on the cheek before scampering away leaving a somewhat dazed Theodore.

Alvin glanced over at Brittany who was just sitting on the arm of the sofa looking out the window. "Say, Jeanette. Any idea why Brittany's been so…. Quiet lately?" He questioned the purple clad chippette.

"Not really. I know she's a little freaked about the Ian thing. But, I didn't think she would be like _this_." Jeanette replied.

"If only I could get her to tell me what's up." Alvin said leaning his head against his hand in concentration.

"Actually…." Jeanette began with a sneaky smile. Jeanette was a total goody too shoes and was never one to be sneaky. But she knew a thing or more about Brittany that the others didn't and secretly knowing how much Alvin liked her sister, Jeanette figured it wouldn't hurt to give him a little hint. "There is one thing you could _try_."

"Really? What is it?" Alvin piped up, his eyes widening in excitement.

Jeanette set her book to the side and looked at the red clad chipmunk who was obviously very interested in knowing the trick on how to get Brittany to speak to him. "Okay, Alvin. Here's the thing. Brittany is extremely ticklish. Even more than me or Eleanor." She told him. "So every time she would be down or not talk to us, all we had to do was tickle her and she'd start talking."

Alvin nodded slowly. "Oh…. So I just have to tickle her in order to get her to talk." He realized with a smile.

"Only if she doesn't open up when you just try talking to her. Otherwise, yeah. Tickling is basically the way to get Brittany to tell you whatever is bugging her." Jeanette clarified.

Alvin proceeded over to the couch and paused before speaking. "Hey, Britt." He greeted happily.

"Oh, hi." Brittany returned looking at him for no longer than a micro second and then looked down avoiding eye contact with him.

"So…. You seem kinda bummed. What's up?" Alvin asked.

Brittany sighed as she still looked down, her arms across her lap. "I don't wanna talk about it." She said softly.

"Why?" Alvin questioned once more.

"I just don't okay, Alvin?" Brittany replied quickly, shifting her view towards the window so she wasn't facing him.

Now Alvin knew this was a great opportunity for him to try out Jeanette's suggestion and so he started to creep up behind her wearing a mischievous smile. "Britt…." He called out in a sing-song voice.

Brittany crossed her arms as she bit her lip sadly and tried to ignore him. "Go away." She begged softly.

But that didn't stop him from trying. "Brittany…. I don't wanna have to tickle it out of you." Alvin continued as he kept on creeping up behind her. With no answer from her, Alvin threw his arms around her waist from behind her and tickled her stomach insanely sending the pink clad chippette into a fit of laughter.

"Alhahahavin! Stop! Sthahahahaop! Please, Alvin! I'm b-begging youhahahhahahaha! Alvin come on! This isn't funny!" Brittany laughed with giggles escaping her lips. "Alhahahavin! I can't breathe!"

"Say it!" Alvin chuckled loudly as he kept a tight grip on Brittany. "Say 'Mercy, mercy'. Say 'Mercy, mercy' or you'll never escape!"

"Alhahahahavin! Sthahahaop!" Brittany giggled uncontrollably.

"Only if you say it!" Alvin replied with a laugh.

"Mercy! Mercy! I surrender!" Brittany cried between laughs as Alvin unwrapped her from the embrace.

"Now can you tell me what's up?" Alvin asked hopefully.

"Ian might actually know where we are and if he gets my sisters, no matter what…. It'll be because of me. I could never live with myself knowing I let my two little sisters who mean so much to me, get taken away." Brittany told him. "Bottom line is that he could hurt me and he could hurt my sisters too. I can't let that happen. I just can't." She buried her head into her counterpart's chest and sobbed softly.

Alvin gently patted her on the back as she cried. "Brittany, you need to stop worrying about that." He told her softly.

"How can I?" Brittany sniffled, her voice muffled.

"By remembering this. As long as my brothers and I are here, Ian can't touch you. If he even tried to get to you and your sisters, he'd fail miserably because we'd maul his face making him scream like an eight year old girl." Alvin explained, running a paw through Brittany's hair.

"But what if you can't? What if-?" Brittany asked looking at him with teary eyes.

"Don't think that way, Britt. You guys are safe here and I won't let anything bad happen. Neither will my brothers." Alvin assured her and put his arm around her.

The next day, a note arrived at their hotel room. "What does it say?" Toby asked.

"_I know where you are and it'll only be a matter of time before I get there. Don't try hiding because it won't work. Your boyfriends won't be able to protect you forever._" Jeanette read the note out loud.

"What are you we-"Alvin began.

"Wait. Has anyone seen Theodore?" Eleanor asked as they all looked around.

"Great. First a death threat and now Theodore is missing." Simon said sarcastically.

"I'll go look for him." Eleanor volunteered.

"Wait, Ellie. I'll come with you. We don't need you disappearing too." Jeanette suggested as her and her sister started looking for Theodore.

Almost five minutes went by and while Brittany, Alvin, and Simon were searching for Theodore, there was a blood curdling scream. The three ran outside the hotel to see a black van and a man standing by it. The man held in his hand a medium sized metal cage and in it were Jeanette and Eleanor screaming helplessly.

**Ian you son of b**ch. Fingers crossed Jeanette and Eleanor will be saved. I hope this chapter wasn't too dramatic. But hey there was AxB and TxE romance. So that's a bonus. Next chapter comin soon! Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5-Kidnapped

Wedding problems and old enemies

Chpt 5

**A/N: Here we have the fifth chapter. Now this is a great chapter but it has a LOT of Alvittany in it which I hope you don't mind. Also, sorry if this chapter took me a little longer to post. But I had so many different ideas and there were so many things that I would have to tweek because I didn't like how it wasn't written or that kinda thing. But without a doubt, it's a good chapter. Just very intense, but still funny. Enjoy!**

"Jeanette! Eleanor!" Brittany yelled as Ian got into the black SUV, shutting the passenger door. "No!" She immediately tried to get to the car so she could save her sisters but the car drove off faster as soon as she made her way there. "No! No! No! No!"

Brittany was about to continue running until Alvin and Simon grabbed her from behind holding her back. "Brittany! Don't! They're far gone by now! There's nothing else you can do!" Alvin told her as his counterpart struggled in their grips.

"No! No! Let me go! Get off of me! I can't let this happen! I promised them! I promised! Let go!" Brittany argued angrily, tears forming in her eyes. As she continued to thrash, Alvin turned Brittany towards him holding her by the shoulders as he looked at her. The chippette made several attempts to get him off her by hitting him on the chest while trying to wiggle out of his grip. Then she stopped as she started to sob uncontrollably and her legs gave way.

"Whoa, okay." Alvin exclaimed in surprise. He was able to catch her by the waist before she fell to the ground in tears and he practically had to keep her from giving way while he held her.

Brittany heaved several sobs as her body trembled violently in Alvin's grip. "They're gone. They're really gone." She cried loudly.

"Shh, shh. It'll be fine, Brittany. We're gonna get them back somehow, alright? I promise." Alvin reassured her, rocking her back and forth.

"What are we supposed to do?" Brittany hiccupped between sniffles as she pulled away slightly from Alvin.

"We can't do much now. All we can hope for is that Jeanette and Eleanor are okay." Simon responded sadly.

"What? But-"Brittany began only to be cut off by Alvin.

"Simon's right, Britt. There's really not anything we can do right now whether we like it or not." Alvin agreed.

"Uh…." Jeanette moaned as she lay on the ground and had her hand on her head.

"J-Jeanette, a-are you awake?" Eleanor stammered in confusion. She had just woken up as well as her sister.

When Jeanette came to it, she found she was in a cage and could luckily see through the bars of it which were wide enough, yet not wide enough for them to squeeze through. "I bet I know where we are." She said unhappily, sitting herself up.

Eleanor sighed sadly. "Yup… Ian got us." She clarified.

"G-girls?" A familiar small voice whispered from behind.

The two young chippettes' ears perked up. Both of them had been asleep from the time Ian got them and so neither one saw if one of the others had been put in with them as well. "Simon?" Jeanette wondered.

"A-Alvin?" Eleanor guessed.

"No it's me." The voice replied. It was Theodore and as he came into view, he looked quite shaken up from the ordeal.

"Theodore! We're so glad to see you." Jeanette exclaimed.

"Yeah but how did _you _wind up in here?" Eleanor questioned.

"Well….. I looked out the window earlier today and I saw what looked like a black van. I decided to go out there and take a look because I knew Ian drove a black SUV. But when I got out there, I felt someone grab me, then throw me inside the cage. When you too got thrown in too, I knew it had to be Ian like I thought." Theodore explained.

"Okay. Let's rewind a little on what's happen so far. Theodore got thrown in a cage and then so did we. Now we're in some…. Warehouse or whatever which I'm guessing is locked." Jeanette guessed.

"So how do we escape?" Eleanor asked her sister.

"I-I'm not sure. Maybe if we look around, we'll find something to pick the lock on the cage." Jeanette suggested.

"Guys! Look!" Theodore said eagerly and started jumping up and down.

"What?" Jeanette questioned, going to where Theodore was.

"Over there. I see a cell-phone." Theodore told them.

"Ian's cell-phone! Good job, Theo!" Eleanor said.

"But we need to get it first." Jeanette reminded them.

"Alright. I have an idea. Jeanette, you can fit through the bars more easily than me or Theodore." Eleanor told her.

"I don't know. I could try I suppose." Jeanette said.

Back at the hotel, the phone rang and Sasha was the one to answer it. "Hello?" Sasha greeted.

"Sasha, is that you?" A small voice asked on the other line.

"Eleanor? What- are you guys okay?" Sasha questioned when she heard it was Eleanor.

"Eleanor." Brittany realized and nearly jumped off the couch to get to the phone. "Put it on speaker." Sasha nodded in response, putting the phone on speaker. "Ellie, it's Brittany. Is Jeanette there?"

"Yeah and um, Theodore is here too." Eleanor told her.

"What? How did he get there?" Alvin chimed in.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Eleanor replied.

"Eleanor, can I talk to Jeanette for a second?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Eleanor said.

"Hi, Britt. We're fine just to let you know. But we are scared and really wanna get out of here." Jeanette assured her sister.

"I'm so sorry, Jeanette. This whole thing was my fault." Brittany exclaimed.

"No, Brittany. That's not…. I mean. At least not all….. Look what did you need?" Jeanette said.

"I need to know where you guys are at." Brittany responded.

"Well we're not exactly sure. It's an old warehouse or something like that and it looks like it's in the middle of a forest." Jeanette told her.

"Okay. But is there any way you can figure out where it's located?" Brittany pressed on.

"I don't know, Brittany. We were asleep for most of the time up until we got here. Wait a second. Theodore!" Jeanette called out.

"Yeah?" Theodore asked.

"You were awake the whole drive here, right?" Jeanette verified.

"From what I can remember. Yeah I was." Theodore replied.

"Any ideas on how to get there, Theo?" Brittany asked.

"I think so. I remember the van driving on a…. winding road and then they took a shortcut into the woods. Oh and before that, they drove past a bus station." Theodore explained. "Does that help at all?"

"A little. But what's the location?" Brittany asked again.

"Unfortunately, I have no clue. Sorry." Theodore said sadly.

"It's okay, Theodore. I'm sure we'll find the place somehow. Bye." Alvin said.

"Bye." Theodore returned putting the phone down sadly.

"Alvin." Brittany said.

"Yeah? Whatever it is, could it wait? I'm just really frustrated now because my brother has been kidnapped. So could you please maybe leave me alone for one lousy minute?" Alvin snapped. If he had looked at her face, maybe he would've considered not being so harsh because the chippette had been on the verge of tears and his comment sure didn't make her feel any better.

"I just wanted to say I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't mean for Theodore to get taken away too. You must hate me so much because I've gotten Theodore kidnapped and on top of that, I'm just a horrible sister. So I'm so sorry, Alvin. I'll leave you alone now." Brittany sobbed tears leaking from her electric blue eyes. She quickly turned away trying to swallow any sobs that threatened to escape her throat.

Alvin instantly caught the fact she was crying. "No, no. Britt, don't cry." He begged and quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a firm but tight hug. "Don't be sorry. I'm the horrible one here. Not you. I yelled at you for no reason just because I was upset over my brother. Shh, stop crying. You did nothing wrong."

"How can you say that? I let my sisters get taken away along with your brother. I hardly see where you couldn't hate me for that because it makes me an awful sister." Brittany wailed.

"I _don't_ hate you. You made a mistake. It isn't the end of the world because we're gonna get them back. I promise and also, you are such a good person despite how much you bug me at times." Alvin soothed.

Brittany breathed a laugh as she sniffled. "Maybe it's not all my fault. But part of it is-"She started.

"Brittany, no. Don't even think that. No matter what you think, it isn't your fault. There isn't one thing here that you should be blamed for and that's final. So stop blaming this entire on yourself when deep down you know it isn't. Do you believe me?" Alvin said.

Brittany nodded slowly and pulled away from him. "Yeah. Thanks, Alvin." She responded still choked up from crying. "Oh…. I got a little make-up and tears on your hoodie."

Alvin looked down at the right shoulder of his hoodie to see it had some make-up on it which was mixed with tears. Normally he'd have an overall melodramatic fit over something like this, but Brittany was feeling awful enough and so he really didn't care. "It's fine. I have a dozen other ones and besides, it'll wash out." He told her.

"So wait. They said where there is an old building…. In the woods, right?" Simon guessed.

"Yeah, so?" Brittany replied.

"Maybe if we go off the information they gave us, we can find the place." Simon said.

"I don't know if that would work seeing we have no way of knowing where it's actually located." Alvin reminded him.

"But we have a general idea of where it could be." Sasha agreed.

"How do we get there though? I mean transportation wise." Brittany asked.

"Dave got a rental car. We can just use that I suppose." Alvin suggested.

"Uh…. Alvin? In case you don't remember, we're chipmunks which means we can't drive- physically or legally." Simon clarified to his brother.

"Ah man!" Alvin grunted.

"Well we do have _someone _who can drive." Sasha told them bluntly.

"Who?" Brittany questioned.

"Toby." Sasha mumbled, narrowing her eyes.

"I am NOT driving up to some creepy building in the middle of the woods. There are monsters there." Toby exclaimed.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Grow up." She grunted.

"Toby, please. We need you to do this. Ian took Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore. If we don't get them back, not only will Brittany not see her sisters again. But we won't see our brother again." Alvin begged.

Toby licked his lips reluctantly and thought for a second. "Okay. Fine. I will help you. But if this is a trick-"He started.

"Why would we trick you about something like this?" Sasha interrupted, cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side.

"W-well, because you guys- there always a-"Toby stammered and then stopped. "Let's get going."

**I really hope this was a good chapter and I also hope no one cared if there was too much AxB. Before I go, I just wanted to say that if you have any ideas for further chapters, PLEASE do message me because I'm really open to other ideas. Anywho, next chappie will be here ASAP! Bye ppls!=)**


	6. Chapter 6-In the woods

Wedding problems and old enemies

Chpt 6

**A/N: So this chapter took me a while to post and it's suspenseful but just doesn't have a whole lot of pairing fluff but there is some SxJ. So do read this because it's pretty funny and has some great suspense. Enjoy!**

"Let's get out of here now before Dave or Claire sees we're gone." Sasha suggested picking up her black leather jacket and slipping it on over the red tank top she was wearing.

"Toby, can you just promise us all one thing right now?" Simon asked.

"What?" Toby replied.

"Don't get us killed." Simon said firmly.

"Ha, ha." Toby said sarcastically as they all walked out the door. "Like that's ever happened before."

Meanwhile, Ian was at the warehouse along with Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore. "Okay…. Let's see here. Neither one of you is Brittany _or _Alvin. But I suppose you'll have to do anyway." Ian mocked as he walked carelessly around the small warehouse.

"W-we're not g-gonna perform for y-you." Jeanette spoke up trying to be tough for once.

"Oh. That's fine. T-that's just fine." Ian said in a sarcastic nonchalant tone. "Then I can just fry you all up at that a barbecue place instead. You are going to perform for me tomorrow night one way or another. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Besides it's not like anyone is gonna come to your rescue any time soon and plus you have no way of escaping. Any who….. I am going out and don't think I won't be watching you."

"What?" Eleanor asked innocently.

"See I know that if I leave you'll just simply try to escape. But that will not be happening because in my car I have a little TV screen that lets me see whatever you are up to and I see that you're trying to sneak away, I'll be back in a flash. So yeah." Ian explained and walked out of the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Theodore questioned looking at the two chippettes beside him.

"Nope." Eleanor said sadly, plopping herself down in the middle of the cage.

Jeanette sat and thought for a minute. Then she snapped her fingers getting the attention of the two other chipmunks. "I got it!" She realized excitedly.

"What?" Theodore wondered.

"If we can-"Jeanette started to say but then remember the camera watching them. She looked around and spotted outside their cage a light tan napkin along with a blue colored pen. After a few seconds of struggling, she pulled both objects inside the cage and proceeded to write things down. She wrote something down on the napkin, and then showed it to Theodore and Eleanor.

Eleanor shrugged and read what was written on it. "If we can disable the camera somehow, that will give us an opportunity to escape." She read silently.

The smaller chippette then wrote something down. "But there isn't anything to throw at it and we can't get out to do it ourselves." Jeanette read silently.

"Toby, would you drive faster for crying out loud?" Alvin complained as they drove through the dark nighttime streets. "Or Simon is he could drive."

"Hey. A little FYI, Alvin, if I_ could_ drive, I wouldn't be as slow as Toby." Simon said defensively.

"You drive like the combination of a turtle, a snail, and an old lady." Sasha added.

"Could do without the criticism of the driver, you know." Toby grunted.

Brittany sighed deeply. "What if we don't get there in time? Ian could have my sisters and Theodore barbequed by now. He threatened to do that once just because we weren't gonna perform for him" She said.

"Britt, nobody is gonna barbeque them." Alvin assured his counterpart and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can we barbeque Ian?" Sasha asked.

"As much as he deserves it, no." Simon told her.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"It's not nice to barbeque people. That's why." Toby finished. "Or purposely cause any kind of hurt on people for that matter."

Sasha shrugged. "I hurt you all the time." She reminded him.

"Probably for good reasons." Alvin agreed.

"Like the fact, you tried to lock her in the bathroom when she was little." Brittany told them.

"Along with the time you put gum in my hair and I had to cut it because of that and other things." Sasha said.

"Okay. Let's play a game. It's called let's all leave Toby alone. If you guys wanna play, say nothing." Toby instructed.

"Nothing." Alvin smirked.

"Alvin! I said say nothing." Toby corrected the red clad chipmunk.

Alvin shrugged. "I did. I said nothing just like you said." He teased.

"Yeah. Isn't that what you said?" Brittany asked innocently.

"No. I didn't mean say the word nothing. I meant nothing as in don't say a word." Toby explained.

"Oh gotcha." Alvin pretended to realize. "A word."

Toby put his head back and groaned. "Someone kill me now! I'm living in an endless vortex of mental torture! Why does the universe dislike me so much?! I'm a good person most of the time! What have I done to deserve this?! What?!" He exclaimed sounding very overly dramatic and looked at the ceiling. "Don't even say anything, Sasha."

Alvin started laughing at Toby's reaction immediately. "It's not funny!" Toby barked, once again being too dramatic.

"Toby, don't be a drama queen." Sasha remarked.

"I'm a guy for crying out loud!" Toby said, acting as if he was saying this for the hundredth time.

"Then why are you acting like a girl?" Brittany questioned.

Toby then started making very odd sounds which sounded like sobs but were very unpleasant to listen to. "Uh…. Toby?" Simon asked, sounding both confused and disturbed. "Are you crying?"

"I'm not crying! I'm sweating through my eyes!" Toby told them.

"Okay then." Alvin mumbled.

Back with Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore, they were working on a way to disable the camera. "Okay. On the count of three, we throw it." Jeanette whispered. They had tied a string to an old cup of coffee and were hoping to fling it high enough that it would work. "One…. Two…. Three!" Amazingly when they threw the cup of coffee, it actually hit the camera.

"We did it!" Eleanor whispered eagerly.

"Let's just hope it worked." Jeanette whispered back.

Ian was in his car, humming a bad song when he saw the screen which was connected to the camera started to flicker and then pretty much went blank. "Wait. No. What happened?" He asked himself.

"Are you serious?" Dave asked back at the hotel. "You're telling me that Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore are gone?"

"Pretty much." Julie replied.

"H-how could this happen? I didn't think Ian actually knew here we were at." Dave exclaimed sitting down on one of the beds in the room.

Julie wasn't quite sure how to explain things as she wasn't too sure of the situation herself. "Apparently he did I guess." Julie said.

Dave sighed deeply and looked at Julie. "Okay. Well where are the others? Toby? Sasha? Brittany, Simon, and Alvin?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. My first guess would be they went to rescue the others." Julie guessed and stood up as she pushed a piece of her midnight black hair behind her ear. "I-is there anything I can do? Do y-you me t-to tell Claire about this?"

"No. Claire is stressed about the wedding enough as it as. She doesn't need to be worrying about this too." Dave said.

"Why not?" A voice from behind asked.

"Claire." Dave realized.

"I'll leave you two alone." Julie said and walked out quickly.

"So Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore have been kidnapped by Ian? Why did you not tell me this?" Claire questioned, her lime green eyes wide.

"Because with the wedding coming up, I figured it'd be best for just me to figure this and not drag you into it. It didn't have to do with that I didn't trust you. It was the fact that you had enough to worry about as it was and I didn't want you to have one more thing to have to stress over." Dave explained.

"Dave, listen to me. I know what they mean to you and that you don't want anything to happen to them. If it was me, I'd be the same way. I know you trust me. That's not the issue. The issue is that you didn't want to tell me at all and telling me things like this is something you're gonna have to do because that is what being married is about. Feeling that you can tell that person anything no matter what it is knowing that they will understand and they will help you." Claire told him.

"You're right. Okay? I promise that from now on, if stuff like this happens, I'll be sure to tell you. But I'm sorry." Dave said.

"You're forgiven." Claire assured him softly and walked away.

"I think we're here." Toby announced as they pulled up to a small brick like building.

They all got out of the car and looked around. The ground was misty along with the rest of the woods and it was dead silence. "This place is creepy." Brittany commented.

"It reminds me of sleepy hollow." Sasha said.

"Let's hope they're in there." Simon responded as they approached the building.

"Uh oh." Toby said.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"This door has a code lock." Toby told them and pointed to the calculator like device on the side of the door.

"Maybe I can trick it." Sasha wondered and stepped forward. She started punching in some numbers and then pushed enter. But words like access attempt failed would come up on the screen. Her dark caramel brown eyes were nearly velcroed to the tiny screen. "Let me try re-dial original codes." She pushed that button and sure enough, the door opened for them.

"Good job, Sasha." Alvin commented.

"Thanks." Sasha replied as they walked in.

"Guys! We're over here!" Theodore whispered.

"Jeanette! Eleanor! You guys okay?" Brittany exclaimed rushing over to the cage.

"Yeah. But we need to get this lock open somehow." Jeanette told them.

"What's the combination?" Simon asked.

"It's not a combination lock. It's one with a key." Eleanor responded.

"Let me try." Brittany volunteered and stuck one of her hair clips in the lock, thus opening it.

Simon in the meantime was helping his counterpart out of the cage. "You alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks f-for coming to get us." Jeanette said blushing slightly.

"It's no big deal." Simon told her. Jeanette said nothing and hugged her counterpart.

Sasha, behind you." Theodore squeaked.

Sasha turned around to see it was Ian and she wacked him in the groin. Then she grabbed him by the neck having him in a lock and pinched his upper arm, making him fall over. "Nerve pinch." She said quickly.

"Nice." Alvin admitted.

"Okay. Let's get out of here. We have a wedding to get ready for." Sasha told them.

**I really hope this chapter wasn't boring and that the slight Simonette scene wasn't bad. Now I'm not gonna say much else cuz I'm really tired and I must sleep. *yawns* Anyway, next chapter comin soon! Night guys!=)**


	7. Chapter 7-It's wedding time

Wedding problems and old enemies

Chpt 7

**A/N: This is the last chapter for this story and it has plenty of Alvittany and even a hint of Simonette. Also it's the chapter in which Dave and Claire get married. It's also not only packed with romance but it's extremely funny. Okay I'll quit talking cuz I know you all would like to read the last chappie to the story. Enjoy!**

That next day, everyone was focused on getting ready. It was the wedding day and everything had to go according to plan.

"Sasha! Girls!" Julie called out rushing into the room. "We need to help Claire with her dress! Come on!"

Sasha, Josie, Julie, and the chippettes all rushed into a different room where Claire was, wearing a long silky white bathrobe and her hair was up in a bun. "Okay. Do we still have plenty of time?" Claire asked, sounding anxious.

"Yeah. Go change into the dress and we'll button it in the back once you're done." Sasha told her.

"Where are the girls?" Alvin questioned. Since the girls had left to go help Claire, it was just the guys back in the hotel room.

"They went to help Claire with her wedding dress." Simon replied putting on a tie which was his signature color. He wore a white button shirt since it was a wedding and they were supposed to look their best.

Alvin wore the same shirt but with a red tie and Theodore did the same as his brothers. "I'm just glad Dave will finally have someone to be with." He said.

"Me too. I don't Dave to be lonely." Theodore agreed.

"Alvin is it me or are you more quiet than usual?" Simon asked.

The girls had finished helping Claire into her wedding dress and now they just had to help her with the finishing touches. "Oh, wow." Brittany said softly as Claire turned to show them her dress.

"You look beautiful. Really." Jeanette added.

"Thanks. You think Dave will like it?" Claire asked.

"Of course he will." Julie responded.

"Now we just need to do your hair and make-up." Josie reminded them as Claire sat down in a chair in front of a vanity mirror. As they were doing her hair, Brittany felt an urge to question Claire on something.

"Simon…. Can I ask you something?" Alvin asked as they looked at their reflections in a full length mirror.

"Um, I guess. What is it?" Simon said.

"I-I like B-Brittany and I wanna be able to tell her. But I don't know how to say it without passing out or vomiting." Alvin explained.

"Ah I see. You like Brittany so much to the point where it chokes you and she's all you think about sometimes." Simon clarified.

Alvin sighed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "That pretty much sums it up." He admitted.

"Okay, Alvin. It's not about telling her you like her but _showing _her you like her and then maybe you'll be able to tell her more easily. Because if you try to tell her and you're all sweaty and nervous about it, it'll come out all wrong which will make her think you're messing with her. So just let it come freely." Simon explained. "Does that make sense?"

"I think. But how will I know if she feels the same way and when the right time to say something has come?" Alvin questioned.

Simon smirked. "You'll know." He responded and put on a grey suit coat.

"But what if-"Alvin started but was cut off.

"Um, boys?" Brittany said. She and her sisters were standing only a few feet from them wearing stunning silky blue dresses with wide straps. They all looked beautiful but Alvin seemed more struck by Brittany's dress and her overall appearance. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail except it had been curled along with her bangs making her hair bounce freely when she moved.

"O-Oh hey, Britt." Alvin greeted nervously. Brittany waved shyly. "You look uh…. really…. Um…. You look so…. Wow."

Brittany looked down blushing. "Thanks. You look pretty…. Wow too." She returned.

"Yeah…. Eh, thanks." Alvin said forcing a smile.

Just then they heard what sounded like a male scream. "Sasha!" Toby called out.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"I'm blind!" Toby exclaimed walking out to show he had one hand over his eye.

Sasha turned and gave him a 'are you kidding me' look. "Do I even need to ask?" She replied.

"I sprayed myself in the eye with cologne." Toby told them.

"How?" Sasha questioned in bewilderment and put her hands on her hips.

"I was trying to spray it and it wouldn't come out. So I tilted it upward to see if something was stuck in there, accidently hit the nozzle and sprayed myself in the eye." Toby explained.

"Well, I'm not helping you. Get Julie to take care of it. She's your girlfriend and practically your babysitter anyhow." Sasha said and went back to curling her hair with the curling iron. Toby shook his head and then went back into the bathroom.

"How does a person spray themselves in the eye with cologne?" Brittany giggled.

"Don't ask me. I'm not an eye doctor." Alvin smirked.

"Alright everyone. Let's go over the plan for today even though we've gone over six times already but I still wanna do it anyways. In exactly ten minutes, Claire and I are going to be married. You all are going to walk down the aisle before her because she comes last. So you will each walk down together in an orderly fashion and Brittany and Alvin are walking down behind Jeanette and Simon who are walking in front of Theodore and Eleanor." Dave told them.

The wedding ceremony came quickly and once everyone had come down the aisle, they just waited for the bride. It was outside and luckily the weather was perfect. Claire began walking down the aisle in her beautiful flowing wedding dress, her hair curly, let down with a flower in the back. During the wedding ceremony, since they weren't allowed to talk until it was over, Alvin had written something down on a piece of paper before they had started. So while the minister was talking along with Dave and Claire, Alvin quietly tapped Brittany on the shoulder, who looked at him. "What?" She mouthed.

Alvin handed her the paper. Brittany opened it and read it silently to herself, mouthing the words written down. _"Let's talk sometime during the reception. I need to tell you something important."_ It read. She looked back up at her counterpart and gave him a nod as she held the paper out to him. He shook his head and mouthed 'keep it' to her.

"Do you, David Mathew Seville, take Claire Anne Wilson to be your lawfully wedded wife…. In sickness and in health… through good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?" The minister questioned as he looked at Dave.

"I do." Dave replied firmly with a smile as him and Claire held each other's hands.

"Do you, Claire Anne Wilson, take David Mathew Seville, to be your lawfully wedded husband…. In sickness and in health… through good times and bad for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked as he looked at Claire.

"I do." Claire said softly with a nod.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister told them. Dave and Claire then engaged in a passionate kiss as everyone cheered, whistled, and clapped for the newlyweds.

Later on at the reception, the chipmunks and chippettes were all having a good time. Simon noticed Jeanette standing alone and he approached her. "Hey, J-Jeanette. Do y-you w-wanna dance with m-me?" Simon asked.

A blush was evident on the purple clad chippette's face as she smiled. "Um…. W-well, sure." Jeanette said as Simon took her hand and they went out onto the dance floor.

"Hey." Alvin greeted as he approached Brittany.

"Hi. You wanted to talk. What's up?" Brittany asked.

"Follow me." Alvin said and grabbed her by the hand as they walked into the hotel. They went into a ballroom that was normally used but on this day for whatever reason, it was empty.

"So what is it?" Brittany asked once more.

"Um…. Well-"Alvin started.

"Hold on. Before you start, I owe you a thank you." Brittany told him.

"What? Why?" Alvin questioned.

"For everything. For helping me get my sisters back, showing me I could get them back and…. For not giving up on me." Brittany responded.

"I wouldn't give up on you even if I had a choice, Britt." Alvin assured her and walked up to her.

"I find that hard to believe." Brittany said.

"What? You think I'm that big of a jerk?" Alvin exclaimed sounding offended.

"No!" Brittany replied shaking her head. "It's not you but me. I can never keep anyone because no matter how hard I try, they just go and I think it's because of me that they leave. Maybe if I wasn't so stupid, then I wouldn't lose so many people, Alvin."

Alvin saw her put her head down. "Brittany, look at me." He demanded softly. Brittany carefully lifted her head and looked at Alvin. "You're the farthest thing from being stupid."

"I doubt it." Brittany disagreed.

"I don't. I've said this once and I'll say it again, you're…." Alvin began but then stopped when he and Brittany stared at each other. "What?"

Brittany started laughing for whatever reason. "What?" Alvin asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"I have no idea." Brittany choked out between laughs. Alvin at first was annoyed with Brittany but then he had to cover his mouth because he was starting to laugh too.

"Why are we-why are we laughing?" Alvin laughed.

"Don't ask me." Brittany snickered. Their laughing slowly started to lessen and then they were quiet again. "So you still haven't told me."

"Oh yeah um, well." Alvin started to say.

"We are friends right?" Brittany clarified.

"Of course." Alvin said.

He could see confusion in her bright blue eyes. "Then why are you having such a hard time telling me what it is?" She questioned.

"It's kinda hard to say." Alvin responded.

"Then don't say it to me. Show me. Show me what it is that you can't use words to say to me." Brittany instructed.

"I-I-"Alvin stammered.

"For Pete's sake, Alvin! What is it?" Brittany blurted out. Alvin still wouldn't crack. Brittany had had enough and without warning, she threw arms around his neck, kissing him straight on the lips. The red clad chipmunk looked confused once they pulled apart and Brittany now had a look of devastation on her face.

"Brittany…." Alvin tried to speak. But he couldn't get the words out quick enough before she took off running back outside. Alvin quickly chased after her.

"You know what? I could tell by your face and so you don't need to apologize or anything like that." Brittany snapped. Alvin rolled his eyes and kissed her. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

"You told wrong." Alvin said.

**I know. Kind of a confusing end after Dave and Claire get married but I wanted it to have a twist. Just so you know, this is NOT my last story. In fact, I'll be writing a LOT more stories. Especially ones with Alvittany and also ones that are hilarious. But I am a tad short on ideas and so don't be afraid to give me ideas, requests or suggestions because as I've said many times before, I check my inbox all the time and I'm really open to other ideas. Anyway, I hope you liked this story. Please review it and I can't wait to bring you more stories. Peace out!=D**


End file.
